Various types of electrical connectors are used in analog and digital electronic systems to enable communication between sensors, processors, memory and input/output (I/O) circuitry. Conventional connectors are often inadequate for high-density electronic systems. In particular, conventional connectors cannot readily be integrated into stacked, or three-dimensional, electronic systems to provide communication between the various layers. Particularly challenging are three-dimensional circuits in which boards, or layers, of the electronics structure require replacement or repair.
Pin grid array (PGA) connectors and land grid array (LGA) connectors are commonly used for high-density connections for electronic components. PGA connectors include multiple pins on one side of the connector and sockets on the other side. The pins are often bent during assembly and do no make proper electrical connections. Furthermore, the thickness (or diameter) of the pins cannot be decreased without adversely affecting durability. Consequently, the connection density is limited. LGA connectors include a set of plated connection pads for each side of the connector. Electrical coupling is achieved using interposers or fuzz buttons to contact mating pads. PGA and LGA connectors generally exhibit wear with repeated insertion and removal, and are susceptible to dust and corrosion.
Ball grid array (BGA) connectors are commonly used to electrically couple a chip (e.g., an integrated circuit (IC)) to a circuit board. A BGA connector includes an array of solder balls and an array of pad on each side of the connector. The solder balls are melted to make connections between the pads on both sides of the connector. The connected items cannot be reliably separated once the solder process is completed. Moreover, the solder balls are subject to stress due to thermal expansion and shrinking, and the connections can fail over time.
Optical connectors are suitable for high-speed data communication. Electrical signals to be communicated to the electronic modules are converted to a modulated optical signal. The optical signals are transmitted across the optical connection and converted back to electrical signals in the receiving device. Optical connectors generally are not acceptable for high-density connections due to their inherent cost and power consumption.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a connector that can be used with high-density electronic circuits, including three-dimensional electronic circuits. The present invention satisfies this need and provides additional advantages.